swg_bloodfinfandomcom-20200213-history
DarkLords / -DL- (guild)
DarkLords-, first abbreviated as -Dark during the rule of -Arkius and later under the rule of Liverm as -DL-, was a large RP-open and PvP-active Imperial guild founded by -Arkius in June, 2007 and disbanded by Liverm three months later in September. The guild had a very active and successful run throughout the Summer of 2007, but became inactive along with much of the Bloodfin Server during the inactivity of September. -Arkius, an Elder Sith, founded the guild in June, 2007, recruiting Imperials of all walks into DarkLordies. His second-hand man, a PvPing Officer named TrueTogan Almos, would help to recruit more elite PvPers to the guild. The third most essential near-founder was -Arkius' recruit of a notable, sociable entertainer in Mos Eisley by the name of Bulata Lightstar, who, upon being recruited, set up a guildhall next to his, throwing a party for all of the new members being recruited for roughly a week; he would become the guild's master of ceremonies for a time. After a few weeks of -Arkius, TrueTogan, and Bulata searching for a place to create a Player City for the guild, -Arkius makes a friendship and deal with another Sith Elder, Liverm, who was Mayor of a city on Lok called Mos Evil. Mos Evil became the guild's official city and Liverm became the right hand of -Arkius, forming ''the ''leading body for the guild in the Sith Council, headed by Elite and Elder Sith. At this time, the guild became extremely successful in activity with RolePlaying events, like a ceremony for -Arkius' padawan, Sith's Servant, and PvP victories. However, during this time, TrueTogan became inactive and Bulata lost rank. As an Entertainer, Bulata Lightstar suffered from some prejudices, particularly from Liverm, who first questioned -Arkius as to why Bulata was being allowed to stand with them and other leaders during guild meetings every Friday afternoon. Eventually, Bulata was instructed to sit with the rest of the guild members, an experience that humiliated him, starting him on a path toward rebellion. Desperate to redeem his worth, Bulata actively conjured up ideas for the guild, like guild uniforms made up of kilted stormtrooper armor, a secret police-force guild to monitor threats, and his more promising and radical idea for the creation of two new councils to balance power in the guild, a Gunman Council led by someone like TrueTogan for non-Jedi combatants and another council led by him for non-combatants. Each idea was declined, and Bulata felt betrayed in general by the lack of support, but his idea for a balance of power would lead him to tap into his potential for political leadership. His idea to create a secret guild for espionage was more than just a plea for the guild, it was his longing to leave and rule his own guild, so he had his alt, Imotah Omedoi, leave DarkLords and create his future guild by the name of -DarkLords Secret Police. Bulata gained support from a few DarkLords members, and when he was finally ready to leave, he made his final plea of ideas to -Arkius and Liverm during a Friday meeting in -Arkius' space-yacht, whereby, after being denied once again, he spoke out angrily, removed himself from the guild, and took an escape pod out. After the rebellious betrayal of Bulata Lightstar, -Arkius decided to take a vacation and leave Liverm in command of DarkLords, redubbing the abbreviation to -DL- and focusing more on PvP. Liverm used his power to declare war on Bulata's new guild, newly renamed 'Sacred Freedom Underground ', partially for personal reasons but also because Bulata was threatening to take members from DarkLords, and was already successful with a few, including Imotah Omedoi, Kazakoon, Gongex, and Karzec. Other -DL- members, more friendly to Bulata and loyal to -Arkius, spied for Bulata and helped support his cause, including Tonec, Phavek, Sith's Servant, and Haloz. To fight with DarkLords, Bulata gave leadership of SFU to Imotah (his alt) and created a second guild, 'Freedom's Army ' as a combatant guild. No real skirmishes were fought, because the Imperial PvPers in -DL- didn't understand why Liverm would declare war on another predominantly Imperial guild, and FArmy only advanced on Mos Evil once to taunt them with propaganda against Liverm and the Sith Council's grab for power, leaving in peace. Bulata would soon learn that Liverm approved the creation of a Gunman Council, so long after Bulata's rebellious suggestion. August, 2007 saw the final reign of Liverm's DarkLords before disbanding it in September due to difficulties with splitting the guild between combatants and non-combatants, and the inactivity of coming Fall. -Arkius returned from vacation shortly after DarkLords was disbanded and spoke with Bulata, who told him what happened, before logging off for the last time saying, "I think I'm getting too old for videogames." TrueTogan Almos would also return much later, around October of 2007, again contacted by Bulata, offered a place in his guild, Dukes of Freedom , but soonafter becoming inactive yet again. Yet another returner, Haloz, would work with Bulata to successfully win over the Mos Evil mayoral elections for DUKES. Years later in 2010, during the Sapian Imperial REpublic , a mysterious city would be found a few kilometers Southeast of Patriotsville, within the land claimed by SIRE as Danto-Sapian. The city's name was New Mos Evil, and its mayor, apparently long gone, was registered as Liverm. Evidently, he returned and tried to recreate DarkLords in some manifestation or other sometime between 2007 and 2010 on Dantooine, quite ironically close to where Bulata's latest manifestation, Bulatah Mytia, would come to found SFU's latest manifestation. Members of DarkLords *-Arkius *TrueTogan Almos *Bulata Lightstar *DarkReven *Tonec *Insidius *Kazakoon *Karzec *Phavek *Sith's Servant / Sids *Haloz *Horridius *Gongex *Imotah Omedoi